Y porque no?
by RdePicas
Summary: Oneshots de parejas y trios de la serie Sherlock cap 7 "MOLLY, LA SEÑORITA" MOLLY/MORIARTY
1. TRAVESURA Irene AdlerXSra Hudson

_Hola! estaba pensando en que hacer para dar un descansito del otro Fic, y de los Oneshots de Watson y Holmes y hacer algo distinto cuando recordé que hace un par de semanas una amiga me dijo que la única pareja que veía en la serie era la ya mencionada (detective/medico) y yo digo NO! hay mas! _

_Así que de esto va esto. De forma muy muy cortita un homenaje a toda pareja (o trio) por bizarro que sea que pueda darse en la serie, todos con connotación sexual o directamente pornos (depende de cada pareja, claro). Y he decidido empezar por lo mas raro que se me ha ocurrido. Disfrutad! (y por dios no me tireis muchas cosas que si me quedo tonta no podré seguir con el otro fic).  
><em>

_Irene Adler/Sra. Hudson_

Cuando llegó la casa estaba en silencio. Pensó por un momento que los chicos habían ido a resolver alguno de sus casos. Dos hombres de treinta años portándose como crios. sonrió.

"Sherlock, eres un descarado siendo tan feliz con esos crímenes" reprendía siempre al más alto, que le devolvía aquella mirada brillante suya, de genio loco encendido para exclamar cualquier cosa. Ojalá pudiera reprenderle en serio.

Subió a dejáles algo de comida en la cocina. Nada fresco. Se negaba a abrir aquella maldita nevera por segunda vez. Un pastel recién horneado y algo de sopa para cuando volviesen.

Un gemido la paralizó al entrar en la casa. Una voz de mujer. Miró a su alrededor enrojecida, pensando en que tal vez llegaba en mal momento pero no...aquel maldito teléfono brillaba sobre la mesa.

Sherlock, descarado. ¿Que pensaría la señorita a la que pertenecía aquella voz de que la usara de tono de mensaje? suspiró.

Un nuevo gemido. Se puso roja hasta los pies y algo ardió en su estomago. Estos chicos.

Se acercó a mirarlo, como si pudiera ver a la mujer dueña de aquella voz que parecía llamarla desde el teléfono. Acarició las teclas y como si quemasen apartó la mano.

¿en que estaba pensando? tenía muchas cosas que hacer!

Dió media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de aquella habitación fingiendose escandalizada, asegurándose a si misma que reñiría de nuevo a Sherlock por aquello pero con una sonrisa en los labios que le aseguraba que no lo haría. Aún parecía notar las teclas del teléfono en sus dedos...aquello ni siquiera llegaba a travesura, pero se sintió como una niña de nuevo el resto de la tarde.


	2. MEDIAS MycroftXAnthea

_Mycroft/anthea_

Media hora en coche y reinaba el silencio. Él miraba por la ventana tratando de concentrarse en las elecciones de Korea del norte mientras otras ideas bailaban en su cabeza. Ella escribía y escribía en su Blackberry.

Se rió para sus adentros. Él, que tenía a sus pies al servicio secreto británico al completo.

Él que había encarado a dictadores, maníacos,militares y asesino sin necesidad de quitarse la corbata. El hombre más poderoso del país después de la Reina, la eterna figura en la sombra, ahora se sentía sobrepasado por aquella mujer morena, ex-agente del Mossad; su guardaespaldas y secretaria.

Podía entender la fascinación que Irene Adler había ejercido sobre su hermano porque, y Dios lo sabía, aquella mujer ejercía la misma sobre él. Cuando la gente que te rodea no son más que libros abiertos y luces de neón encontrar de repente a alguien y simplemente no poder entrar en su mente era todo un reto.

Miró de reojo sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras elegantemente cruzadas y las siguió hasta perderse en sus zapatos de tacón.

Supo toda su vida antes de conocerla y sin embargo dos años después seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el cabello oscuro y ondulado, su perfil tan griego como su nombre, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña pantalla del aparato que les ofrecía una luz blanca, como de hospital, en ese ambiente amarillento que crean las farolas en la madrugada.

Entre las hebras de cabello, su cuello largo y esbelto le tentaba. Volvió a perder la mirada mas allá del cristal para alejar unas ideas que comenzaban a hacerse peligrosas.

Un pitido de su teléfono. Rebuscó en el bolsillo apenas un segundo.

_"Esta falda me queda mejor sin medias"_

Una sorpresa instantánea ante el mensaje. Una furtiva mirada a la mujer a su lado que seguía como ajena a todo escribiendo notas, organizandole la agenda, buscando vuelos... Dudó. Un nuevo pitido.

_"Dos horas de viaje, llevamos media"_

El hombre de Hielo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír allí mismo, pero su labio tembló al apretarlo. Nuevo pitido.

_"¿Le parece divertido?"_

Los dos, allí, uno mirando por la ventanta y la otra escribiendo en la blackberry como si la seguridad mundial dependiese de ello (algo un poco inexacto pero aproximado).

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo de nuevo y la miró sin girar la cabeza pero esta vez no se escondió. Ella dejó de escribir.

-¿Cree que mi jefe podría perdonarme si su agenda no se actualiza en un rato?- intentó poner tono neutro, pero se estaba aguantando una sonrisa. La atrajo hacia él, enredando una mano en su cabello y perdiendo la otra en sus medias, hacia arriba, sintiéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas con un suspiro, la boca a bierta y las ganas pintadas en la cara.

-Creo que es lo bastante razonable- la vió apartarse mechones oscuros que le caían sobre el rostro antes de comenzar a besarle con hambre a aferrar su camisa, oyendo uno de sus zapatos de tacón caer al suelo del coche. Aferró su cintura sonriente, sintiéndola forcejear con su ropa.

"Él había encarado a dictadores, maníacos, militares y asesinos"

La cogió con fuerza, haciendo que ella soltase el beso solo un instante por la sopresa y la tumbó en el asiento del coche...

Pero solo había perdido la corbata delante de aquella mujer...


	3. TESORO MoriartyXJohn

_**John/Moriarty**_

Piscina, tranquilidad. Adoraba las piscinas. El aire húmedo y caliente le llenaba los pulmones y cada gesto, cada movimiento, quedaba ampliado por el eco del recinto como una canción de cuna.

Sentado en el vestidor Moriarty observaba los rasgos de John Watson mientras este, ajeno a todo, seguía dormido. Tardaría un buen rato en despertar todavía.

Arrugó el entrecejo un instante. Por eso no le gustaba drogar personas. No era divertido.

Sin embargo aquel hombre de apariencia apacible que dormía pesadamente con el cuerpo cubierto de explosivos lo había requerido al dejar fuera de combate a los dos inéptos que tenían que secuestrarlo.

Y allí estaba. El perrito faldero de Sherlock. Casi tenía un aspecto inocente.

Pero aquel perro mordía, sonrió.

Entendía lo que Sherlock sentía a su lado pero no era capaz de decir el porqué; porqué ese hombre ordianrio, tullido y gris ejercía aquella fuerza. Casi envidió al detective.

Apartó el cabello rubio que caía por su frente entrecerrando los ojos, buscando que era lo que brillaba en aquel exmilitar galés, después bajo hasta sus labios y no contenta con ello su mano terminó perdida en la piel del cuello, haciendole suspirar en sueños.

Moriarty no lo reconocería nunca, pero si hubiese habido alguna forma de que aquel hombre le siguiera como seguía a Holmes se lo habría llevado con él. Un hombre ordinario, aburrido...y sin embargo...

Se preguntó si Sherlock holmes también querría acariciarle de aquella manera. Oh sí. Claro que sí -una sonrisa- pero él ahora era todo suyo; durante aquellos instantes tenía todo lo que le importaba al detective a su merced.

Volvió a sus labios. ¿Los habría besado ya?

Y lo hizo; besó los labios del rubio, asegurándose mentalmente de que solo quería ir un paso por delante de Sherlock en todo pero sabiendo también que en parte se mentía...porque quería hacer aquello, y más si el tiempo no se les hubiese echado encima.

si alguna vez volvía a secuestrar a John Watson lo haría con tiempo de sobra y sin drogas.

Le follaría hasta que llorase. Se sonrió un momento; basta de ponerse romántico, Sherlock no tardaría en llegar.

Le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y se sintió mal cuando despertó. Habría seguido pegándole toda la tarde.

-Pero...que...-dudó. Las drogas provocaban desorientacion y somnolencia-tu...tu eres...te llamaba¿Jim?

-Jim Moriarty- vió sus ojos abrirse con una chispa de terror que solo hizo que aumentar las ganas del consultor criminal de saltar sobre él. Después se tocó el cuerpo, las bombas. Boqueó.- Creo que ya sabe como va esto, doctor- le tendió un auricular- por favor, póngase esto, el señor Holmes está apunto de unirse a la velada. No salga de aquí dentro hasta que yo se lo diga- no rechistó. No era tan estúpido.

Salió del probador dejándole solo, buscando un sitio en el que esperar al detective. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Aún sabían a los del médico. Sonrió...

Que valioso tesoro acababa de robarle a Sherlock...y él no lo sabría jamás...


	4. BRINDIS AndersonXSherlock

**Hola a todas! aqui os dejo en oneshot de esta pareja que no sabía como hacer pero al final he logrado hacer XD Serlock y Anderson!**

**No me ha quedado un OS romántico pero porque realmente no les veo en esa situación. Me quedó algo triste. La verdad es que pese al odio de los fans Donovan y Anderson a mi me gustan; le dan vidilla a la serie y te ries con ellos y no dejan de ser la representación de como todo el mundo a tratado a Sherlock antes de John.**

**He hecho un Anderson un poco a mi rollo, porque aunque el personaje de Sally está más definido, Anderson no y eso me encanta en un pj porque puedes jugar un poquito más con él, así que no creo que sea la última cosa con él que escriba xDD**

**A ver que os parece a vosotras. Y ya sabeis! comentad que es gratis**

No todos los seres humanos de este mundo son iguales, por más que los franceses se hubiesen marcado una revolución a costa de esa premisa.  
>Había dos clases; la gente guay, a la que nunca tienes que buscar demasiado para reconocer; guapos, listos y encantadores. Seguidos por todas las miradas sólo con poner un pie en una habitación. Esa mujer u hombre que te sonrie sin malicia, con su pelo impecable que no necesita peluquería.<br>Que sabe que decir, como y a quien.  
>Que terminó estudios complicados y no presume de ello, y que viajó y vió mundo haciendo cosas fantásticas.<br>Esa persona que la gente sigue y a la que todo parece venir pequeño.

Y después estaban los demás.  
>La masa prescindible.<p>

El agente Syl Anderson lo había sabido desde niño como había sabido que él no tenía nada especial que ofrecer.  
>Era simplemente ni guapo ni feo, ni alto ni bajo, ni agradable ni borde, ni nada de nada. Era el terror de todos los dibujantes de sospechosos: absolutamnte gris.<br>Pero ser policía le gustaba. Era un trabajo activo, conocía gente, y le era útil a la sociedad de modo que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.  
>Y estuvo bien hasta que <strong><em>él<em>** entró en el escenario de un crímen por primera vez acompañando a Lestrade, con su largo abrigo negro y cara de tener la mayor resaca de la historia.

Se rió de ellos.  
>Les insultó.<br>Resolvió el crímen casi sin mirar nada.  
>Volvió a insultarles.<p>

**_Él_**, que era precisamente el santo patrón de todas aquellas malditas personas fascinantes se revolvía contra lo que tenía a derecha e izquierda como un animal acorralado.  
>No era atento, no era encantador, no encajaba en ningún lado.<br>Era solo Sherlock Holmes.

Y el mundo se dividió en tres categorias.

Anderson era consciente de a que se refería el detective cuando le llamaba imbécil y ese era su problema; que era lo bastante estúpido como para no poder llegarle ni a la suela del zapato pero tenía bastante inteligencia como para darse cuenta de ello.  
>Podía entender pese a saber que nunca conseguiría ser como él.<p>

Durante los primeros tiempos a veces intentaba descifrar cosas de un caso u otro para tratar de hacerle ver que no era así, que no era policía en vano, y siempre eran erróneas, siempre disparatadas, siempre estúpidas, siempre tan enervantes para el hombre del abrigo negro...

Una noche la alargada sombra de Holmes se convirtió en humana, tomando forma de hombre bajo, robusto y rubio.  
>Un hombre al que todos seguían y querían casi al intante.<br>Un médico que habia viajado y salvado vidas, y que pese a todo, prefería quedarse mirándolo desde una esquina sin abrir la boca.  
>Nunca entendió del todo aquella relación hasta ver al radiante médico rubio mirando al vacio completamente roto mientras la tierra se tragaba el cuerpo flaco del detective demasiado pronto, y casi le pareció oír su voz entre el viento, recordándole cuan imbécil era.<p>

Pero ya no volvería.  
>Sherlock Homes estaba muerto desde hacía un año exacto, y por mucho que Anderson hubiese deseado aquello día tras día durante demasiado tiempo un sabor agrio le había llenado la boca el día en que vió desaparecer su ataúd en un agujero y no se iba.<br>Ya no conseguía sarcárselo de la boca.

Había sido un mentiroso, un estafador. Dios sabía cuantas barbaridades había cometido con tal de crear a su archienemigo perfecto. Sally siempre se lo decía...que tal vez era mejor así.

Anderson nunca había sido un hombe grande, pero podía reconocer la grandeza.  
>Por eso ahora todo sabía agrio.<br>Por eso sentía como si hubiese empujado él mismo al hombre de rizos oscuros desde aquel tejado.  
>Porque había una voz, queda, sorda y ronca, en la parte trasera de su cerebro que le decía que algo no iba bien, que alguien había jugado con ellos y ese alguien, definitivamente no era Holmes.<br>Y por más que intentó ignorárla durante meses la voz siguió ahí, impertinente, machacona e incansable, remarcándole que era estúpido por no poder saber que era, que demonios era lo que fallaba en la equación.

Se sirvió una copa, solo en casa, sentándose un instante en el sofá para apretárse las sienes.  
>El aniversario de la muerte de Holmes y él sentía como si le hubiesen cortado un brazo.<p>

_"No soy un psicopata, soy un sociópata altamente funcional"_

La frase ahora le parecía hasta graciosa.  
>Le había visto demasiadas veces huír de la atención como para llegar a montar algo tan grande para atraerla.<br>Le había visto demasiadas veces desdeñar compañía o comentarios para necesitar la aprobación de alguien.  
>Pero tenía que haber sido él, porque había saltado al ser descubierto.<br>Se había suicidado porque le habían acorralado.  
>Ocultó la cara en las manos un instante con un suspiro, casi riendo, casi llorando, con aquel maldito sabor agrio que no se iba ni bajo la sequedad algo metálica del wisky.<br>Había algo dentro de él que no lograba explicar y que durante todo aquel día, en que en la comisaría se había celebrado su muerte a base de caras largas, silencios pastosos, y miradas perdidas, había crecido y crecido hasta casi no dejarle respirar.

Se levantó sin soltar el vaso, porque necesitaba aire. Necesitaba...  
><em>Necesitaba.<em>

Y tras abrir la ventana sus ojos se perdieron un segundo en el horizonte que desdibujaba sus líneas en la oscuridad.  
>Miró hacia abajo, pensando en que había una distancia parecida a la que el detective saltó.<br>Demasiada distancia. Se estremeció antes de volver a perder la mirada para alejar el pensamiento de que debía sentir alguien que daba aquel paso.

Y entonces, con un segundo de duda, sus ojos dejaron de bagar tras una arrítmia, manteniéndose fijos en un punto casi perdido en las sombras.  
>El descampado cercano en el que iban a construír en pocas semanas otro bloque de apartamentos y que él podía ver perfectamente desde la ventana de su comedor le había hecho maldecir muchas noches; pero no aquella.<p>

No sonrió, no pestañeó, no se movió; solo se quedó ahí, mirando un estúpido trozo de muro que quedaba en pie, como una gran pancarta justo bajo su ventana mientras el nudo del estómado se hacía más y más grande.

**Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes**

Había oído sobre aquello. Sobre gente que pese a todas las pruebas seguía defendiendo la inocencia de quien hacía un año se había inmolado al saltar desde varios pisos, importándole un carajo quién pudiese verle.  
>Casi como un Jesucristo de la cultura Pop que había aceptado un sacrifício por un bien mayor.<p>

Pestañeó porque el aire pareció volver de golpe a sus pulmones por primera vez en un año y lo aturdió, mientras el wisky volvía a saber a wisky.

Sin duda, aquellas letras malgarabateadas en spray rojo, en un muro que no importaba a nadie eran la mayor epifanía que Syl Anderson había tenído o tendría en su vida. Lo habría jurado ante quien fuese, mientras el nudo se hacía mas grande y le apretaba el cuello, hundíendose justo bajo el arco mandibular a lado y lado, haciendo que la respiración se le voliese superficial y demasiado pastosa y sus ojos quedasen vidriosos un instante, sin dejar de estar fijos, cansados y confusos.

Aquella sensación que llevaba comiéndoselo por dentro un año entero.  
>Aquella estúpida voz.<br>Aquella convicción de que había algo con él que no iba bien.  
>Todo aquello tenía una explicación demasiado simple: creía en Sherlock Holmes.<p>

Pese a las pruebas, pese a los periódicos, pese a la cordura, pese a Sally...pese a todo, un año después de su muerte seguía creyendo en aquel hombre exasperante de un modo que él mismo no podía explicar.  
>Tal vez era sentimiendo de culpa.<br>Lo desechó al instante.

La voz de él volvió a llamárle imbécil en la noche, porque tenía todas las piezas de un puzle que era incapaz de montar.

Creía en Sherlock Holmes, y no lo entendía. Ni siquiera era su amigo. Ni siquiera le gustaba.  
>Creía en Sherlock Holmes.<br>Tal vez si había un más allá podría decírselo.  
>Tal vez no haría falta porque él ya lo sabría.<br>Y por eso, pese a los insultos, las humillaciones, el desdén y todo lo demás, pese a eso, frente a aquella pintada que en pocas semanas ya no estaría allí y a nadie más que él le importaría levantó ligeramente su vaso, apoyándolo en el lateral de la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa algo mas nostálgica de lo que le hubiese gustado para brindar por el regreso del detective a Londres de aquel modo estúpido e infántil que, algo le dijo, le hubiese gustado.

_Y por el hombre convertido en Dios._


	5. VENUS IN FURS MycroftXIrene

**Bueno a ver, esto es un poco raro. Toda la primera parte del fic no es mia, es de este fic .net/s/8000031/3/The_song_remains_the_same que Seventhdevil me ha dado permiso para seguir. Puesto que es una petición de Otorykaede obviamente la segunda parte también lo es.**

**Con mucho cariño, por dedicarnos siempre a todas unos reviews tan cariñosos y animosos.**

**Espero que os guste esta unión de fuerzas! xD  
><strong>

Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather

Whiplash girlchild in the dark

Comes in bells, your servant, don't forsake him

Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart

**Venus in furs – Velvet Underground**

Ella llegó con la noche, un día de marzo. Mycroft recuerda haber entrado en la calidez de su residencia desde el viento y la lluvia y haberla visto descaradamente tendida en el sofá de estilo victoriano con aquella mirada entre burlona y desafiante pintada en la cara.  
>Desnuda, por supuesto, eso sí, exquisitamente peinada, maquillada y con unos carísimos Louboutin calzados en sus blancos pies. Esa era Irene Adler.<br>-Buenas noches, señorita Adler –saludó sin alteración alguna en su tono de voz -Debo reconocer que es una sorpresa verla…  
>-¿Viva? Un pequeño favor que le debo a su hermano pequeño… -sonrió la Mujer.<br>El hombre de la reina no respondió, simplemente avanzó hacia ella y se quitó el abrigo, ofreciéndoselo en lo que ya parecía una costumbre para los hermanos Holmes. La Mujer le miró provocadora, levantándose del sofá y comenzando a caminar alrededor del Hombre de Hielo con andares felinos.  
>-No le veo muy contento ¿No se alegra por mí? –se colocó delante de él, ignorando el cortés ofrecimiento, con la sonrisa aún adornándole el rostro<br>-¿Debería? –preguntó el mayor de los Holmes, mirando fríamente los ojos de la Mujer –Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Adler, la última vez que la ví no hizo más que causarme… un par de pequeños contratiempos… -ella dejó escapar una suave risa, clara como el cristal y acortó peligrosamente la distancia que les separaba.  
>-¿Aceptaría mis disculpas? –preguntó con un susurro, arrastrando las palabras de la forma sensual que la caracterizaba cuando deseaba algo –Aunque tal vez mi forma de disculparme no sea la apropiada…<br>Mycroft encontraba aquello extrñamente divertido. Por un motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender Irene Adler, la Mujer, se había colado en su casa a esperarle… Para seducirle y…  
>¡Oh!<br>…La motivación de Irene apareció de pronto en la mente de Mycroft, clara como la risa de la dominatrix.  
>Juegos de poder. Toda la vida de ambos y toda relación que habían mantenido hasta la fecha se resumía en aquellas tres palabras… Y la pequeña Irene Adler creía poder doblegarle. Creía que podría ganar el juego mantenido durante meses en una noche y haciendo trampas.<br>Mycroft sonrió. Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en su cara, desconcertando a la Mujer.  
>-Aceptaré encantado sus disculpas, señorita Adler…- contestó serenamente sin dejar de mirarla –Pero le recuerdo que, cómo usted bien debe saber, las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos… -pronunció aquellas palabras prácticamente sobre los labios de Irene, acariciando la delicada piel con su aliento.<br>La Mujer que creía haberle hecho Jaque al Hombre de Hielo nada más entrar se había equivocado. Siempre se equivocaba con los Holmes.

Una sonrisa le cruzó la cara al sentir como sus pies se levantanban del suelo en un instante.  
>Extraña familia debían ser. La idea era casi divertida.<br>Un respingo cuando su piel sintió la frialdad de la mesa, pero lo aprovechó para casi arrancarle la chaqueta del traje, haciendo que los puntos crujiesen ganando un gesto desaprobador del hombre de hielo.  
>Debía ser caro. Muy caro.<br>Le regaló su mirada más inocente.  
>-¿Que pensará la señora Holmes si vuelve y nos encuentra aqui?<br>Leía en el rostro del hombre algo parecido a "no me jodas" pero claro... ser británico iba antes que cualquier palabra malsonante.  
>-Mari...la señora Holmes y yo no estamos pasando por...digamos...lo mejor de la relación- observaba los dedos largos y finos desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.<br>-¿La engañó?...tsk.  
>-¿Va a darme lecciones de moral, señorita Adler?- ahora sí, vino una risotada aguda por parte de ella. Tal vez Moriarty se había equivocado con su apreciación.<br>-Es usted malo- y pensaba añadir alguna otra puya. Pensaba recordarle todo lo de los votos matrimoniales... Pensaba..  
>Pensaba, cuando la boca de él la atrapó para callarla, para impedir que siguiese encadenando burlas, para tragarse un gemido de sorpresa que arrancó de sus pulmones al acariciarla con fuerza desde la cadera hacia arriba, bordeando la mandibula afilada hasta hundirse en el tocado oscuro.<br>Irene estuvo casi segura de que sus piernas no la hubiesen sostenido tras aquello, pero por suerte, estaba sentada de modo que su dignidad quedó -quizás- intacta.  
>-Nadie llega a mi puesto siendo una buena persona ¿no cree?<br>Dios. Al parecer los miembros de aquella maldita familia tenian "algo" con lo que racionalmente, la mujer no podía luchar. Se inclinó sobre ella.  
>Tal vez iba a besarla de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos y a su espalda oyó caer varias de las cosas que había visto apiladas sobre el escritorio, ya no había ningún obstáculo preocupante.<br>Las manos del hombre apretaron sus muñecas para inmobilizarlas, para hacerla caer de espaldas y se no resistió.  
>Hacía muchos años que no se sentía de aquel modo, vulnerable, expuesta, frágil y condenadamente excitada, jadeando ante aquellas manos que subian por sus muslos, apretando la carne con fuerza y estaba maravillada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirle llegar a la ingle y apretar un instante, hundiendose en ella antes de seguir hacia arriba, hacia el pecho lechoso que latía acelerado y ligeramente enrojecido.<br>Lo rodeó con las piernas de forma ágil hasta sentirle contra ella, subiendo los brazos arriba, sobre su cabeza para asirlos a la mesa y pese a que ese gesto habría sido suficiente para lograr que cualquier hombre perdiese todo atisbo de autocontrol, el mayor de los Holmes siguió quieto frente a ella, apretándo sus senos y fundiéndo su piel con la suya.  
>Y Adler estaba demasiado acostumbrada a mandar...y Mycroft también.<br>-Creo que- jadeó con un ronroneo- empiezo a ver a lo que Jim se refería con su apodo.  
>-Ni siquiera me he puesto serio, señorita Adler- ella rió, mientras él bajaba a besar su torso fino, sus pechos blandos y el maldito y terso estómago que se movía con sus carcajadas.<p>

Irene sintió miedo y curiosidad por averiguar a que llamaba Mycroft Holmes "ponerse serio" mientras la boca del hombre de hielo ardía tanto que la quemaba a medida que bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo, empapando, mordiendo, besando y acariaciando su piel. Gimió arqueándose.  
>Había algo sadomasoquista en aquella familia y en la relación que la mujer tenía con ella, pero le divertía.<br>-Va a hacerlo, ¿señor Holmes?- la voz se llenaba de retintín cuando pronunciaba su nombre, pero para el mayor no tenía importancia alguna. La mujer había perdido la batalla frente a él y los dos lo sabían.  
>Y se desabrochó el pantalón para invadirla, para tenerla por completo para él solo y sentirla latir y estremecerce ante la presión: para sujetar su cadera y mantenerla en el sitio oyendo sus gemidos a cada empuje, mientras su perfecto tocado se iba lentamente al infierno.<br>Le llamó Mycroft un par de veces, pero tampoco tuvo importancia.  
>Una lejana voz en su cerebro le recordó que nisiquiera habían usado protección, pero estaba seguro de que la señorita Adler ya tomaba medidas. Y él estaba limpio...pero de todos modos le hacía sentir demasiado intimo con aquella condenada prostituta que había estado a punto de arruinar al país no hacía tanto tiempo.<br>Y el corazón de ella parecía querer salirse por su boca entre jadeos, mientras su mirada se fundía con la del mayor, ahora algo más oscura y casi peligrosa.  
>Estúpida y maldita familia Holmes, que la había embrujado. Rió.<br>Nunca había agradecido al detective que la salvase...  
>El ritmo se aceleró y ella trató de revolverse ante eso, aún inmobilizada por las grandes manos de forma absolutamente nueva y frustrante.<br>Terminó entre gemidos antes que él, sabiendo que alguien del servicio se horririzaria por aquello, pero eso no era problema suyo; y el hombre se inclinó para besarla de nuevo y fué extraño porque ella le rodeó con brazos y piernas...con fuerza...entre los malditos espasmos que vagaban por su columna y se sintió querida. De algún modo.

Casi deseó tener más intimidad con aquel extraño hombre y al momento supo lo que le estaba pasando.

Malditos Holmes ¿que tenian?

Le sintió terminar mientras mordía su cuello, casi como un animal que inmobiliza a otro, excitándola de nuevo, casi como al principio.

La noche iba a ser larga.

Jaque Mate.


	6. MOLLY, LA SEÑORITA MollyXMoriarty

"_Putting holes in happiness _

_We'll paint the future black_

_If it needs any color._

_My death sentence is a story_

_Who'll be digging when you finally let me die?_

_The romance of our assasination_

_If you're Bonnie, I'll be your Clyde._

_But the grass is greener here and_

_I can see all of your snakes._

_You wear your ruins well_

_Please run away with me to hell_

_-**Marilyn manson,** "Putting holes in happiness"-_

* * *

><p><em>...Una señorita debe ser...<em>

Existía una lista muy larga escrita por la señora Hooper de lo que una señorita debía ser.

_Una señorita debe ser..._

Y la recitaba por telefono de carrerílla casi cada vez que la joven forense llamaba para hablar.

_Una señorita debe ser..._

Molly ya escuchaba como ruido blanco. Llevaba demasiados años con la cantinela rondando a su alrededor, y la progenitora no parecía darse cuenta de que no habia nada mas alejado de esa lista que su propia hija.

_Una señorita debe ser..._demasiadas cosas.

Y desde luego, ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con la ciencia forense.

Pero no importaba. A la señora Hooper le gustaba la vida de su única hija tanto como a esta le gustaba la de su madre. Pasaba hasta en las mejores familias.

En los dias que la joven peliroja consideraba afortunados la conversación semanal entre ambas abarcaba solamente los temas; trabajo, investigación, horas de sueño y comida. A veces algún comentario sobre el nuevo tinte de pelo de la señora Knox, vecina de los Hooper desde hacía más de 20 años o como mucho alguna retaílla de insultos contra la última conquista que el hermano mayor de la joven hubiese traído colgada del brazo aquella semana.

Pero había dias que no eran afortunados; dias de "_si tuvieras otro trabajo conseguirías novio"_, "_deberias encontrar un puesto de administrativa como tu prima Sophie_", "_comienzas a tener líneas de expresion, maquillate mas", "has perdido peso, dentro de poco ni se te vera_".

Aquellas afirmaciónes la hacian suspirar antes de conectar el constestador mental automático.

_...si mama..._

_...no mama..._

_...lo intentare..._

_...no..._

_….bueno..._

_...Una señorita debe ser..._

A Molly le importaba un carajo en el fondo.

Era fuerte, independiente y lista.

Además, le divertia hincharse a tarta de manzana mientras sus compañeras del St Barts picoteaban las ensaladas.

No tenía muchas amigas y no importaba. Nunca había importado.

Solo en días como aquel echaba de menos poder hablar con alguien, le hubiese gustado hablar con alguien, pero...para decirle ¿que?

Un cuerpo sobre su camilla.

Metal frío, cuerpo frio.

Ni podia apartar los ojos, ni podia levantarse del taburete en el que se sentaba.

_...Suspiro..._

Su bata llena de sangre.

¿Que habría podido contarle a una amiga sobre todo aquello?

Apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

Maldita suerte.

Los ojos negros, abiertos, fijos en el techo que ya no tenían brillo porque comenzaban a secarse.

Los cerró con los dedos para que dejasen de mirar acusativamente.

_"Estaba todo tan silencioso que pensaba que no habia nadie_" le habia oído decir el primer dia.

Llevaba una camiseta con las siglas de la frase "leete el puto manual" en rojo y tenía un acento irlandés demasiado bonito.

Algo nerd, pensó. Pero estaba bien.

Se presentó como Jim, informatíco recién llegado y buscador de tranquilidad.

Olía a sandalo, a madera...a algo nuevo.

Molly no era de prendarse del primero que aparecía por la morgue pero tampoco él era un hombre corriente.

Lo supo, lo sabía...siempre lo sabría.

Antes de que terminase la tarde se estaban besando.

Ni siquiera entendíó como había ocurrido aquello entonces.

Ahora sí.

Era un manipulador que había jugado con ella.

_...estúpido...mentiroso...farsante..._

La había usado para acercarse a Sherlock y hacerle daño; le había hecho daño.

Casi le destruye.

Y ahora era él el que estaba tumbado en una camilla de metal, mientras la sangre comenzaba a coagular bajo su cabeza, enmarañando el cabello oscuro.

Recordó sus bromas, su risa y su actitud algo tímida.

_...estúpido...mentiroso...farsante..._

No pudo más y en un ataque de rabia golpeó el rostro del caído; como si eso sirviese ya de algo.

Definitivamente le hubiese gustado tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Cerró los ojos.

Una señorita debe mantener la compostura.

Una señorita no debe llorar en público.

...Algo le apretaba el corazón...y era demasiado fuerte.

_"Estoy seguro de que lo que necesitas es comida en tupper y chistes negros_"; la voz de él resonó desde el pasado en su cabeza y le vió de nuevo allí, plantado en la puerta a los pocos días de conocerse con una bolsa blanca llena de recipientes de wantún, salsa de soja, tallarines y pan de gamba.

Estúpida Molly. Estúpida...estúpida...

Estúpida por creer que le importaba de verdad a alquien.

Estúpida por pensar que existía un hombre que valoraba lo que ella hacía.

Estúpida por no poder ser la señorita que mamá quería.

Aquel cabrón se había volado la cabeza en la azotea y ella había tenido que bajarle en una camilla aprovechando que toda la atención se centraba en la caída del detective que ahora, algunas horas después, estaba en la azotea de nuevo limpiando los restos de sangre aún desparramados por el suelo.

Tambíen encontraría algún fragmento de cráneo.

Siempre faltaban fragmentos de cráneo en esos casos; se llevaban con ellos la piel y el pelo.

Besaba bien.

Todo lo hacía bien.

Sus manos eran cálidas.

_...era un loco..._

sus manos eran tan cálidas.

_...era un loco, un maldito loco..._

Pero ahora estaban frías.

Estúpida Molly...

Algo se movió a su espalda, pero no la sobresalto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando con él y se había acostumbrado a sus gestos silenciosos y ágiles; como quien tiene un gato.

La miraba. Sabía que la miraba estudiándola pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Demasiado cansada para disimular que todo iba bien.

Un brazo alrededor de sus hombros que la invitó a apoyar la cabeza en el costado del detective que ahora se situaba junto a ella si que hizo que la joven diese un pequeño respingo involuntario, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

Cariño de la mano del otro gran manipulador.

-¿Porque siempre me gustarán los chicos malos?- lo dijo en tono de broma, demasiado agudo para ser su voz, y el menor se los Holmes se agachó ligeramente para besale el pelo.

-Lo siento, Molly.

Se encongió de hombros. Realmente ya no importaba.

Miraba el cuerpo de un hombre que en teoría estaba vivo...solo que no... al que amaba pero que no existía, mientras un hombre muerto...solo que no...al que había querido más que a su vida le ofrecía consuelo haciéndose real por primera vez en años.

Y así, en demasiado tiempo Molly tenía un amigo.

Un amigo muerto, pero no importaba.

Tampoco entraba dentro de la lista de lo que una señoritaba debe ser, pero si que era todo lo que la joven necesitaba.

Y estaba bien. No era incomodo. Ella era Molly, la chica del deposito que dominaba el humor negro y la receta del pastel de manzana. Era fuerte; más que ninguna señorita.

Y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la camisa del hombre junto a ella se alegró de haberle cerrado los ojos a Jim.

El mundo giraba un poco más despacio aquella noche en que los brazos del detective la apretaban con fuerza, anclandola al mundo real.

Después lo limpiaría todo, falsificaría lo que fuese y trocearía el cadaver del hombre en la camilla para hacerle desaparecer entre las muestras.

Después...

Ahora necesitaba un abrazo y un amigo.

¿Para decirle que?

No importaba.

Estaba segura de que Sherlock ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado...un poco triste por eso, pero yo me sigo preguntando que demonios pasó con el cadáver de moriarty, porque en ningún momento dice que la policía lo haya encontrado...no se<strong>

**Adoro a Molly, lo había dicho ya? me parece una chica súper guay xD**

**Espero que os guste, ya sabeis, opinad o mato gatitos!**


End file.
